


Forever towards dawn we run [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And yet somehow fluff still works its way in argh, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: After the loss of his wife and his predecessor, Minato throws himself into his work, leaving his son almost entirely alone. Naruto grows up shunned but never outright reviled, aware of his burden and achingly lonely. But it’s not his way to give up, and someday, with the help of Kakashi, Obito, and a few faithful friends, he’s going to show his father just what kind of shinobi he can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever towards dawn we run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060016) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Forever%20towards%20dawn%20we%20run.mp3) | 35:35 | 27.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/forever-towards-dawn-we-run) |  |   
  
### Music

_Somewhere (remix)_ by Houko Kuwashima

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to yue_ix for beta-ing my cover art! It looks so much better now!
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
